Changes
by Hikarukazeka
Summary: Draco ponders his relationship with Ginny and the changes it has caused. DG NOT A ONESHOT ANYMORE I updated with Ginny's POV, for those of you who wanted it!
1. Draco's view

-1(A/N: I was dozing off when this idea hit me- hope you like it!)

Disclaimer: I'm not gaining any profit off this, only the plot is mine… I'm sorry/cowers/

Warnings: Eh… mildly suggestive situations, maybe mild profanity, this is Draco/Ginny, guys. Probably going to be fluff. ONESHOT

**Changes**

It was amazing, really, how many changes had been brought about since he had started dating her, or, rather, since he had started loving her. Even Draco himself admitted this to himself when he stared at Ginny. At that moment, she was laying beside him atop his silken sheets, breathing the pattern of peaceful sleep- slow and carefree. There was a small smile caressing her features, giving her an almost angelic look. _Well, maybe a fire angel- I doubt those looks and that personality could account for any other kind…_

The changes had been subtle at first- just alterations in his preferences. His idea of an attractive woman had changed from thin, pale, and blonde like his mother to sturdy, lightly tanned, freckled, red headed. After all, they had so much more zest! He dismissed it immediately. His favorite color had gone from black to silver, and now, as he thought about it, he realized why- silver complemented her complexion to such a further extent than black did. Even his food tastes had altered- he preferred home cooked foods now, ever since Mrs. Weasley had welcomed him with only a small moment of hesitation. The whole clan was rather friendly, once you got to know them…

Then Ginny had allowed him to kiss her, which had somehow caused even more changes- his romantic style had gone from rough to gentle, fast to teasingly slow. When he first noticed this, he quickly chalked it up to the fact that a well-treated woman performed better than an abused one, but he had subconsciously known better. Pansy had put out fine, and he'd never been gentle with her. Another change had been in the way he viewed her- his thoughts of her had morphed from property to companion. He sighed to himself- maybe his father was right. Maybe he was going soft.

Another difference in his relationship with Ginny as opposed to other girls was that they had done no more than that- they had done no more than cuddle and kiss. She had even shared his bed countless times, and he had only ever held her, whispered in her ear. It's not that he didn't want her- he did in the worst way- but he didn't really mind that she wasn't ready. That was, Draco speculated, probably one of the biggest changes she had caused in him.

She caused him to remember things that he'd forgotten, as well. When he kissed her and tasted cinnamon on her lips, he remembered the candy his grandmother had spoiled him with when he was very small. When she smiled, he remembered his mother before his father had ruined her- for the most part kind, very loving towards her son, a model daughter. When she kissed him, he remembered the comforting touch of silken sheets as, when he was barely more than a tot, one of his parents had tucked him in and told him not to be scared.

Gazing at this woman that had been the catalyst of so much in his inner personality, he had to smile. She would never change how he was on the outside around most people- he almost thought she'd be disappointed if he started being nice to Potter, or if he started being overly Gryffindorish. She'd told him many times that she found the Slytherin in him rather attractive, so he didn't worry about it in the least. She accepted that he would never laugh out loud kindly in public, never do more than smirk at one of the Twins' jokes- it was just him. That acceptance was one of the things he loved about her. He slipped an arm around her waist carefully, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. He rarely confessed his love for her while she was awake, though he had a couple of times. That was too much for him. There were many things that could change about Draco Malfoy, but that was not one of them.

"I love you, Ginevra Weasley." To his surprise and mild horror, she opened her eyes and grinned.

"I love you too, Draco." She smirked when he blanched, and that caused him to wonder something else entirely- How much had he changed her?


	2. Ginny's view

Disclaimer: It's not mine. I'm not gaining any profit from it. I love you're world, J.K./cowers/ please don't sue me!

A/N: Well, I had a couple of people ask me for it, so here it is! Ginny's point of view!

Draco led her down to his rooms, allowing her to use the bathroom first, and after she came out, he went in himself. She watched him until he closed the door, thinking about how many things had changed in her since she'd started dating him.

It had begun more as a politcal thing than any- a union between the most popular girl in Gryffindor and the Prince of Slytherin. It had been a seemingly vain attempt by some strategically placed prefects to bring the two blood-feuding houses together. They, after quite a bit of extremely loud, crude protest, grudgingly agreed. After all, they both gained from it- Ginny got away from the awkwardness created by Harry not wanting to get back together, Draco got away from Pansy... seemed like a win-win situation to them both.

It didn't take long, however, for them to realize how wrong they had been. They fought almost every day, half the time in public. The other half of the time usually took place in abandoned classrooms that were conviently located everywhere in the huge castle. Ginny smiled to herself as she remembered the fight that had cause the relationship to change drastically.

_"Well, if you weren't such a git, maybe Ron wouldn't have punched you!"_

_"Well, if Potter hadn't been all over you like a sick pup, maybe I wouldn't have been a git!"_

_"Why the hell do you care, Draco?" She spat out the name like a curse._

_"Because you're MINE." He punched the wall she had been leaning against, and put his weight behind it as he leaned in close to her. "Because you're mine, and if he ever touches you again, I'll kill him." A silence hung between them for a few minutes before he shifted his weight back to his feet and walked out._

Ginny sighed happily at the memory as she got into her pajamas, then into his bed. To anyone else, it may have appeared almost cruel, but to her it had made her realize- he may be posessive of what was his, but that also meant he valued having it. She actually grinned at the next memory that came to her.

_After that last episode, they had been on much better terms. The fights had slowed to almost non existant, and they even occasionally held hands in the hallway. One day, she had been in his room, doing her homework there as she'd become accoustomed to doing- it was so much quieter than the raucous Gryffindor Tower! He had come in not long after she'd gottent there, but hadn't disturbed her. He eventually settled in next to her, taking out his own books, and they sat in companionable silence for a while. They finished at about the same time, then looked at each other in a suddenly awkward silence. _

_"Dammit, I can't take this," he muttered before actually kissing her. Stunned into something very close to a state of shock, she didn't respond right away, so he pulled back. "I'm sorry.. I wasn't thinking."_

_"Oh shut up. You just surprised me is all." She kissed him this time, and he didn't hesitate in responding._

Ginny laid her head on one of his pillows, enjoying it's silken texture. After that, they had been much more comfortable in each other's presence. Not long after that, she had begun spending the nights in his private room, though they never did more than kiss and cuddle. She giggled to herself- she hadn't really imagined Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, Slytherin Sex God, to be the cuddling type, but she had been wrong. He seemed to enjoy the sweet nothings part of the relationship.

It wasn't really long after their first kiss that she began to notice the changes she had sustained since being associated with the platnium headed man. A smirk had replaced her evil smile. She had lost a good deal of her original temper, but it had been replaced with a smoldering anger towards people who had wronged her. But it went further than that. Her world view had changed a bit too.

Her feelings towards men had changed drastically. Messy, black hair had gone from charming to abnoxious. Brilliantly colored eyes had gone from striking to gaudy. She began to like neat appearances, soft gray eyes. She now prefered the small, true smiles to huge, usually-fake ones. She enjoyed causing those smiles more than she enjoyed experiencing them herself. And now, after being in the peaceful, sometimes mischievious, Slytherin, she could hardly stand the Gryffindor Common Room.

Draco laid down beside her, slipping his arms around her gently. She closed her eyes, feeling safe and warm, and sighed happily. She allowed her breathing to steady out and take an unchanging, deep rythm. From the way he relaxed, she knew that he thought she was asleep. He was silent for a long time, and she almost figured that he, too, was asleep, before a gentle, low voice sounded through the silence.

"I love you, Ginevra Weasley."

She had to keep herself from giggling at the expression on his face when she opened her eyes- she knew that he had trouble saying that when she was awake, though that hadn't been her plan when she had closed her eyes. She felt that smirk, one of the many changes he had inflicted on her, surface once again. "I love you too, Draco," she said, wondering what had elicited that from him.


End file.
